First Encounters
by PipTheAlmighty
Summary: Short series about Cloud's first encounter with Zack, Sephiroth, Angeal, and Genesis.
1. Sephiroth

Alright, this did not turn out anything like I expected. I'm not really sure how I feel about it either, but here it is. This is a one-shot out of a series that will be called First Encounters. They'll be about Clouds first encounters with Zack, Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth.

This is my first one-shot, so I hope you all enjoy! Review and tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or any of its smexy characters. If I did, well, it would be a very different story!

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe it. I just could NOT believe it.<p>

How DARE he? After twelve years of not hearing a damn peep from him, he decides to call today!

Today, the day of my coronation into SOLDIER. I finally made it in, and am now a third class.

Cloud Strife, SOLDIER Third class.

When I woke up today, I'd been SO excited. I enjoyed breakfast in the mess hall more then ever before. I smiled, laughed, and even joked around with the other guys. Life was good, before about two hours ago. Then HE called.

When I'd been told I had a call on the dorm phone, I was confused. My mother never called me, and honestly? I don't really have any friends. Well, except for Zack. But Zack never calls me, he just kinda shows up wherever I am. So, who on Gaia could it be?

At first, I didn't recognize the voice. Not until he told me who he was, then it clicked. My father, who abandoned me and my mother when I was five years old. I don't have a really clear recognition of the man, I was only five after all. But I do remember the last thing he said to me before he left. He'd said:

_"__**I just have to go away for a while, but I'll be back."**_

But he never came back. He never called, or wrote. He just fell off the face of the planet. THAT man left me and my mother to fend for ourselves in a place where an unmarried woman, and bastard child were unwanted and despised.

So I'd wondered, what could he possibly want from me? I didn't have to wait long for the answer, mind you.

_**"So I heard you got into SOLDIER, huh? That's my boy! That comes from my side of the family, no doubt. By the way, how much do you guys make huh? I hear its quite a bit." **_

Money, and bragging rights. That's all he wanted from me. To be able to tell people that HIS son was a SOLDIER and that it came from his side of the family and that if it weren't for HIM I wouldn't be the man I am today. Which is BULLSHIT! Where was he when I was getting the crap beat out of me by the town bullies? Or when I fell from the nibel bridge when it broke? Or when I got bit by a nibel wolf?

Where was HE when my mother cried late at night because of the mess he left behind? Or when my birthday came around? Where was he when I needed him most? Gone, and happy to be so.

And now he tries to stroll back into MY life and TAKE from me? What kind of man do you have to be to do something so awful? So cruel? And now here I am, scrunched up in the corner of one of the less used training rooms, suffering. I should be out partying with the rest of the newly inaugurated SOLDIERS, drinking and getting into all sorts of shenanigans. But no, I can't because that SPERM DONOR had to call and ruin this beautiful day.

"Are you alright?"

I freeze, all of my thoughts leave me. I know that voice, I've heard it so many times before. Smooth, deep. My gaze wanders upwards, locking with a pair a bright green cat eyes.

General Sephiroth, my idol. He was sporting his usual leathers, Masamune absent from his side. He's watching me, his strange but beautiful slit eyes focused on my face. The general seems curious, and almost a bit concerned? Why though, I..

Shit, I'm crying. Gaia I must look pathetic! I finally meet my idol face to face and I'm blubbering like a baby! He must think I'm a sorry excuse.

I wipe my tears away quickly, and bow my head in shame. Almost immediately I feel a hand on my shoulder. Surprised, I look back up into green, more openly concerned eyes.

"Are you alright?"

he asks again, softer this time. he's crouched down in front of me now, facing me. Its odd but I feel..happy. Like for a moment, someone cares about me. Like I'm more then just a waste of space, and it causes a wave of emotion in me that overwhelms and breaks my flooded dam of inner turmoil. And I cry, a lot.

I'm not sure what possessed me to tell him about my father, but I did. I told him everything. If he was surprised about my outburst, he didn't show it. He listened to me intently, nodding every once in a while. He kept his hand on my shoulder the whole time I spoke, which had been incredibly reassuring to me. Considering the general hated to be touched, and disliked touching other people it was amazing he was doing so.

After I finished speaking, and had mostly stopped crying, realization hit me. I had just had a breakdown right in front of THE General Sephiroth! I acted pathetic and weak in front of the most amazing and strongest man in the world. What the HELL is WRONG with me?

"S-Sir I'm s-so sorry I d-didn't m-mean to.."

He's frowning at me! Crap I really messed up this-

"What are you apologizing for, SOLDIER?"

..Time?

"S-Sir?"

He shook his head, his tresses falling over his shoulders like liquid silver.

"There is no need to apologize, SOLDIER..?"

I blinked, confused for a second. Then I understood what he was asking. He wanted my name, MY NAME!

"S-SOLDIER third class, Cloud Strife.." I made sure not to stutter my name to him, at least. I already made a fool of my self enough for one day.

"Cloud Strife..you got promoted today, did you not?"

I nodded, running my fingers along the buckle of my third class belt. A feeling of pride ran through me. I'd worked so hard for this day, how could I let that bastard ruin this for me?

Sephiroth nodded, and removed his hand from my shoulder. He sat down next to me, cross legged and back straight. He placed his hands in his lap, and his gaze wandered to me.

"Everyone needs to let things out sometimes. As SOLDIERS we have a duty to uphold and often times that leads us to places we wish we never went, and sights we try our best to forget."

Sephiroth closed his eyes, as if reliving a painful memory himself. It passes quickly, and his eyes open and lock with mine again.

"This is why we must let our feelings out, in whatever way works. Talking, training..whatever works best for you. If we do not, we become a danger. To our self, and others. Many of the seconds and firsts understand this, so if you ever need someone to speak to seek one of them out."

The general stood, brushing off his black leather pants.

"And you may always speak to me if you want, do not be afraid to approach me."

I nodded dumbly, so stunned and overwhelmed by his words. The General turned to leave, and words poured from my lips before I could stop them.

"What about you Sir?"

Sephiroth stopped, and turned back to me.

"What about me, SOLDIER?"

Well, too late to take it back now.

"Do you have anyone to talk to, Sir?"

Shocked. He looks absolutely shocked I even asked. Maybe most people don't even bother with him? assuming that he's so perfect he doesn't need help. I think people forget sometimes that he's human, too.

The general's shocked expression fades, leaving a mildly surprised look on his face.

"I do. Why do you ask?"

For a reason I can't completely fathom, I blush.

"You're my general sir, I suppose I just care about your well being. And well..if you ever needed someone to talk to, I Would be willing to listen.."

He seems surprised again, but also something else. I can't place it, and its gone as quickly as it appeared. And then, like a gift from the goddess herself I am blessed with the most beautiful sight I have ever seen.

Sephiroth, the great general of Shinra, smiling. It was slight, but noticeable. In that moment I could have died happy. And the fact that that smile was aimed at me made my heart race with excitement.

"Thank you. Few have made that offer to me. I will..keep it in mind." At that the general turned, and made his way out of the training room.

I release a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding, and let my head fall back against the wall behind me.

Man, what a surreal day. Now all I need is Zack in a dress or something, and this crazy day will be complete!

And of course at that very moment, the door to the training room burst open revealing a hyper Zack sporting a neon green tutu over his usual uniform.

"Cloooooud! you in here?"

Yes, surreal was definitely the right word for this day.

* * *

><p>I hope you all enjoyed! Review and tell me what you think!<p>

~PipTheAlmighty


	2. Genesis

A/N: Hey guys, here's another installment of the First Encounters series! Honestly i'm not too sure where this madness came from, but I really do hope you enjoy!

And feel free to mention any mistakes here! I do my best to clean up as much as I can, but I always miss something!

Enjoy!

He was beyond delirium.

The red commander, Genesis Rhapsados, had not slept in a week.

He'd had SO much to do, there was just no time for sleep. Missions, paperwork, meetings. And still, even now he could not sleep.

Genesis was so tired, he was over tired. He'd tried to rest, he really did. But it just wasn't happening, and he couldnt take the chance that he would oversleep and miss the meeting he needed to attend in about 4 hours.

So there he sat, sprawled over Angeals couch watching the scaretastic movie marathon. He'd felt lonely at his own apartment, so he came over to Angeals even though the older man was away on a mission. Just merely being in his lovers home made him feel better, even though Angeal himself was absent.

He was watching "The Hacksaw Twins", a movie about a set of maniac identical twins that were killing people and cutting them up with hacksaws. Then, selling the flesh of their victims at the butcher shop they owned.

It was rediculous, bloody, and disgusting. And Genesis absolutely LOVED it.

Most people assumed because Genesis adored LOVELESS, that everything he enjoyed must be just like it. That was not quite the truth, but he'd let people believe what they want.

The movie came to a bloody and explosive end when the protaganists Evelyn (the finacee of one of the victims) and Brody (a down on his luck PI with a heart of gold) managed to figure a way of blowing up the butcher shop with the murderers trapped inside.

The heroes managed to escape the shop before it blew to pieces. The force of the blast threw them forward and they stumbled, and fell into each others arms. The two watched as the the building burned, and shared a brief but inevitable end of the movie kiss.

As the two walked away holding hands, believeing the horror show was over, the scene shifted.

Among the rubble of the burning remains of the butcher shop, the thick steel meat freezer had managed to survive the epic explosion. And from it emerged the twins, evil grins upon their faces.

The screen went black, and the credits began to roll.

Genesis clapped his hands dramatically shouting 'bravo' at the Tv.

He really did love horror movies! He so rarely got to see them though, since Sephiroth was the only of his lovers who actually enjoyed them too. Angeal put up with them when Genesis gave him the sparkling teary eyes of doom look, and Zack couldnt stand them. Everytime the puppy watched a horror movie he would have nightmares that very night. So it was decided that whenever Zack was around, no horror movies would be watched.

The credits finished rolling, and faded into a scene with an old man sitting in a old, dusty brown high backed leather chair. He had an old dusty black book open in his hands.

He looked up at the camera and grinned, showing a row of rotting teeth.

"Now as frigthening as that was, the story isn't over yet! Next on the scaretastic movie marathon the terrifying continuation of our favorite twin maniacs! The Hacksaw Twins 2: Texas BBQ! Stay tuned, or die! Mwuhahahahaha!"

Genesis laughed at the absolute corniness of what he was watching, and decided that it was the perfect time for a snack break. His popcorn bucket was almost empty, and he couldnt have himself running out of popcorn mid-movie, could he? So off he went skipping into the kitchen like he was going to see the great wizard of oz.

Genesis adored Angeals kitchen. It was always so..happy. Everything was so neat, and shiny. But it was cozy, and warm, and always smelled like freshly baked bread and cookies. He loved watching his lover cook, it was like watching art in motion. Beautiful, precise, fluid.

The red-head made his way over to where the popcorn maker was, tucked in a corner on one of the counters. It was already plugged into the wall behind it, since he'd used it not too long ago. This was probably his sixth batch of popcorn tonight.

Genesis grabbed the container of easy pop popcorn, screwed the top off, and measured the appropriate amount using a measuring spoon. He poured the kernals into the machine, closed the top, and turned it on. The red-head watched as the kernals began to pop and fly about inside the appliance. For some reason everytime Genesis watched popcorn pop like this, he always thought of flying baby chocobos.

When it was done and popped and poured into his bucket, he went about salting and buttering his delicious snack. Satisfied with his treats toppings, Genesis turned to make his way back to the living room, but froze. His sensitive hearing picked up on a noise coming from that direction. He took a few steps closer, and listened in.

It sounded as if someone was twisting the nob on the front door left and right, trying to get it open. Someone was trying to force they're way in!

Adrenaline pumped through Genesis' veins, and he readied for a fight. Placing his popcorn bucket down on one of the counters he searched the kitchen for something to use as a weapon. The red-head did not want to use anything sharp to incapacitate the intruder, he just wanted to knock him out.

Genesis' pale blue eyes landed upon one of Angeals cast-iron frying pans hanging on one of the walls. A grin broke out on his face, and he moved forward to pull it off its hook. Ever since he'd played that zombie game with Sephiroth where you can actually use a frying pan as a weapon, he'd wanted to hit somebody with one. He'd wanted someone to give him a reason to do it, and now he had one.

Frying pan in hand, Genesis quietly made his way to the wall on the right side of the door, and pressed his back against it. He had the pan in his right hand, so he could smash the bastard in the face as soon as he stepped into the doorway. Who did this person think they were, anyway? Breaking into Angeal Hewleys room! Genesis wondered idly if he'd get in trouble handed over the the bastard a little..burnt.

Quite suddenly the door flung open, slamming against a small rectangular table on the left side of the wall. A muffled "ha!" was heard, and the sound of heavy feet stepping forward. Genesis listened carefully, waiting for the small squeaking noise made when someone stepped into the doorway, and swung the cast iron skillet, hard. A loud BONG noise was heard, as was the THUD sound a body makes when it hits the ground.

Genesis grinned, completely estatic about the fact that a skillet really DID make that noise when it hit somebody. He practically skipped into the doorway, eager to see who it was that had been foolish enough to try to break into Angeals apartment. He just about screetched at the sight before him.

Sprawled out on the ground was the now unconscious form of Zackary Fair.

"Shit!" Genesis rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands, praying to minerva herself that he was seeing things. That the unconscious body on the floor was not his puppy, but that of some other strange dark-haired man.

...And if wishes were horses, he would be elsewhere eating steak instead of dealing with the fact that he just hit one of his boyfriends in the face with a frying pan.

Genesis let out a tired, frusterated sigh, and stepped over zacks unconscious form and out into the hallway. He crouched down by his young lovers body, and gave him a quick check over, making sure nothing was broken or twisted. Luckily, he seemed fine, except for the ugly red mark on his forehead that was slowly but surely turning into a nasty bruise.

"u-uhmm?"

Genesis nearly jumped out of his skin at the soft noise, his head snapping in the direction of its origin. Wide startled pale blue eyes fell upon bright, sky blue. It was a cadet. A cadet, who had most likely just witnessed him bludgeon Zack with a frying pan.

He was rather short, and had a petite, curvy build much like Genesis himself. Well, nix the short. There was no way Genesis would ever admit to being short, in any way, shape, or form. And just because Sephiroth was so tall, did not mean he was short nor deserving of the incessant teasing. He would get that bastard back for all the jokes, he had plans in the works!

Anyway, back to the cadet! He had the strangest shock of yellow hair Genesis was sure he'd ever seen, kind of resembling that of a chocobo's plume. He donned the standard cadet uniform, it being just a slight bit too loose on his lithe frame. Wrapped around the cadet's neck was a light green scarf, which covered his mouth and stopped right under his nose.

They both stared at each other, nervously and unsure. It was like that for a few moments, before someone chose to speak. It was the cadet. The young man pulled his scarf down and away form his mouth, and tucked it under his chin.

"Is he...alright?"

Genesis continued to stare at the cadet for a moment, then blinked, realizing he was just asked a question. his eyes turned downward towards Zack's prone form, and then back to the cadet.

"He's fine, most likely he'll just have a headache." Genesis sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. His young lover was not going to be happy when he woke up. If the red-head was lucky though, the dark-haired SOLDIER might not even remember anything because of the whack on the head.

"Can I help in any way?"

Genesis thought for a moment as he watched the cadet, who looked quite nervous and was fidgeting quite a bit. He realized he would need to get Zack inside the apartment to rest, and the blonde cadets offer was most fortunate for him.

"I need to get him into the apartment, you could help me with that."

The blonde nodded, and made his way over to Genesis and the prone Zack. The cadet was unsure of where to stand, so he looked to the red-head questioningly.

"Alright, you take his feet, and I will get his head. We'll need to turn around, so I can lead to where he needs to be placed."

The cadet nodded, and moved over to Zack's feet, and grabbed them firmly waiting for Genesis to do the same. The red-head moved to his boyfriends head and slipped his arms under the mans arms firmly, and rested his lovers head on his right shoulder. Genesis nodded to the short cadet, and they moved, turning.

Genesis carefully navigated through the apartment and to the bedroom, where Zack was gently set down on Angeal's bed. After that was done, the cadet fled the bedroom with a quickness. The red head followed him out into the livingroom area and found him standing near the sofa, eyes locked onto the tv.

The Hacksaw Twins 2:Texas barbeque had begun, and the opening scene of the movie was quite grotesque. Genesis was unsure if the cadet was interested in the movie, or disturbed, since the look on the boys face was rather ambiguous. He figured it best to get the cadet's attention, incase it was the latter.

"What is your name, cadet?"

The blonde, caught off guard, spun around quickly, snapped his heels together and saluted.

"Cloud Strife, sir!"

Genesis waved his hand at the boy, and moved to take a seat on the couch.

"No need for that, cadet. I am off duty, so that is unecessary." He plopped down onto the couch, and patted the place beside him. The blonde looked unsure, but took the seat that was offered to him.

"Thank you sir."

Genesis studied the young man for a moment. As soon as he'd sat down, his eyes had immediately focused on the floor. The red head wondered briefly if that was because of the movie, or if this was a usual behavior. The blonde looked nervous. Even so though, he was rather..pretty. It made Genesis slightly uncomfortable to admit, because with such an admission he would have to also admit that he was a slight bit attracted to the boy. Just a _slight _bit.

Genesis was rather curious now too, though. It was just about five in the morning, and Zack shows up to Angeal's apartment with a cadet? It was curious.

"So, Cloud is it?"

The blondes head snapped up, and looked towards the commander. He looked a slight bit surprised, but responded.

"Yes sir."

Genesis shook his head.

"No need to be so formal, just respond normally." He leaned back against the back of the sofa, hands weaved toghether and placed neatly in his lap.

"Now Cloud, I'm curious."

Cloud twitched nervously, and twiddled his thumbs a bit.

"About what si-I mean what about?"

Genesis lips twitched into a slight smirk at that.

"Well, if you haven't noticed its about.." Genesis looked to the clock centered above the Tv, to make his point .

"Five in the morning? And you show up here, to Angeal Hewleys apartment, and practically break in. Do you maybe see why I'm a touch bit curious, Cloud?"

Cloud blushed, his gaze falling to the ground in a bashful way. Genesis found, that the mere sight of dusted pink on the cadets cheeks had his groin worms a wiggling. The red head did his best to ignore the feeling, and moved on with his questioning.

"Cloud?"

The blonde looked back up to his commander, cheeks still a light pink.

"Well, I..I've been training with Zack in the mornings, before breakfast. He's been helping me to get stronger, so I can train with the buster blade."

The blonde licked his lips, and continued. Genesis was sure those groin worms were doing the mambo by the feel of it.

"Today we were supposed to train, and we were going to, but he said he needed to stop off and grab his phone from a friends place. And then we ended up here."

Genesis nodded, but a thought made him tilt his head curiously.

"Then why did Zack practically break the door down? He should have a key.."

"He tried the key, but it wasn't working. I told him it was probably the wrong key, but he doesnt listen to me. He's so stubborn." A soft, affectionate smile made its way to the cadets face, and Genesis couldnt help but smile too. Zack was VERY stubborn, but in a way his stubborness was..sweet. It was interesting to Genesis that Cloud seemed to feel that way.

"I see. Yes he is quite stubborn, isn't he?"

Cloud, still smiling, responded.

"Yeah, but its never arrogant, or the type of stubborness that stems from a need to be right. It's always..."

Genesis decided to chime in with a thought.

"Puppy-ish?"

Cloud blinked, thought on it a moment, then laughed.

Genesis felt his heart melt and drip down into his stomache at the sound. It was very...charming. He watched the blonde for a few moments as he laughed. Eventually, Cloud calmed down and turned his gaze towards genesis, a smile still on his face. He seemed much less nervous now, then he had before. The red head was glad for it.

"He is quite puppy-ish. I'd never thought of it before, but its true."

Genesis grinned.

"Indeed he is."

And from there, they talked. And talked. And talked some more! They had a whole conversation about all sorts of things. They spoke to each other for a whole hour, until Cloud realized the time and had to run off to get some breakfast before class. Before The blonde left though, Genesis asked him for a favor.

"If for any reason Zack doesn't remember me bonking him in the head with a frying pan, will you please not say anything about it? He'd be REALLY mad at me.."

The cadet nodded.

"As long as Zack ends up being fine, I won't tell anyone about it. I promise."

They said their goodbyes, and Cloud went running off top speed towards the cafateria.

Genesis flipped off the tv, and headed off towards his bedroom.

He was gonna take a nice, long, cold shower.

I really hope you guys enjoyed! I feel a slight bit like I could have ended it better, but eh.

Please review if you can, i'd love to hear what you all think!

PipTheAlmighty


End file.
